Highbreed Falling
Story The Flagship exits the Andromeda galaxy, making it back to the Milky Way galaxy. On the bridge, Tack is standing near the front, while Ahsoka, Eddy and Cody were at stations at computers. Elektra is pacing, angry. Elektra: The nerve of that guy to leave me here! When he gets back, I’m going to give him a proper beat down. Tack: (Sighs) One day, you’ll learn to trust what he does. Elektra: Once he trusts me to do anything. Cody: General, a message is coming from Augstaka. Tack: Augstaka? Put it on screen. Elektra: Augstaka? Ahsoka: Planet of the Highbreed, and one of our major allies. The projection screen appears on the window, Reinrassic III on screen. Tack: Hello. I’m General Tack, commander of this ship. Reinrassic: I am Reinrassic III, the Highbreed Supreme. I was informed that John John Smith was the commander of this ship. Tack: That is correct. However, John: He lost his command a while ago. Everyone turns, seeing John walk in, approaching Tack. John: General Tack is now in charge of this ship. How you doing, Reiny? Reinrassic: Ah, John John Smith. It has been too long. I’ve heard that you are fighting against the Incurseans. John: That is correct. Reinrassic: I have a, uh, situation, that I need your assistance with. John: Understood. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Reinrassic: Thank you. See you soon. The message ends, as Tack turns to John. Tack: When’d you get back? John: Just now. Patelliday and Pyke are fine, and will be assisting in the war effort the best they can. I trust you’ve got this. Tack: You don’t want our assistance? John: Our troops are spread thin. There’s no point in stretching them out even further. Tack: Understood. Also, so you know. There are Lenopans integrated into the Incursean army. John: You’re braver than me. Letting Lucy go. Tack: Maybe. But I know that I can’t always protect her from what she believes she needs to do. You can’t protect everyone. John: I can. John turns his back to Tack, and starts walking to leave. Elektra gets in his path, pointing the Proto-Tool at him. Elektra: You think you’re going to just leave me here again?! Guess again. John: No. I was going to tell you to get the Proto-TRUK ready. We’ll need it. Elektra: Huh? (She lowers her blaster) So, why didn’t you take me to Piscciss?! John: No time, plus you would’ve been crushed under the pressure, along with not being able to breathe. Elektra: It had nothing to do with me being weak? John: Ha! Like you’d believe that. Let’s go. We’ve got a friend to help. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies through a fleet of Incursean ships, which had surrounded the planet. They fly through unopposed, Elektra confused. Elektra: I wonder why they’re not trying to stop reinforcements. John: They either know we can’t do anything about it, or they’re in a pinch. What do you know about the Highbreed? Elektra: Viciously powerful, think they’re the most superior beings in the universe. You defeated them. John: And saved their species, fixing their ways. They are still a recognized super power, and they joined the Republic, though it’s more of an appearance thing. They land on Augstaka, in the main city. Reinrassic was waiting for him, as some other Highbreed were commanding a large group of DNAliens. John: Ugh. I thought I’ve seen the last of those things. Reinrassic: John John Smith. Thank you for coming so quickly. John: Sure. This is my partner, Elektra. Give us the situation. Reinrassic leads them into the capital building, everyone getting ready for war. Reinrassic: After the fall of Coruscant, the Incurseans invaded. The Highbreed numbers have grown since you’ve saved us from extinction. We were overwhelmed at first, but we managed to push back. After a few days of battle, we retook the planet. They’ve been attempting to take us since. And our forces grow as their’s shrink. John: The DNAliens. Elektra: Huh? What about them? Highbreed: Do you know how the Highbreed invade planets, Elektra? Elektra: You sneak down, and take over the inhabitants with, (Her voice trails) Xenocytes. Highbreed: Turning the enemy into our soldiers. They pass a window, revealing a room filled with DNAliens. Elektra looks, noticing they have slender bodies and roundish heads. Elektra: You’ve turned the invaders, into your soldiers. Highbreed: There are too few of us Highbreed to be soldiers, so we are the commanders. No one has invaded the Highbreed and succeeded in over 3,000 years. That, and our ability to dominate all other species, is what made us believe ourselves as, the superior race. John: But you always piggybacked off other species. Reinrassic: I do not know what this means. But yes, we use them for manual labor. Elektra: So, why do you need us? Reinrassic: The Incurseans have employed a new soldier, a Prypiatosian-B. Elektra: So? John: That’s NRG’s form. The intense heat and radiation has a strong effect on the Highbreed and DNAliens, which thrive on colder temperatures. That level of heat decimates them. I stopped a rogue one from attacking the planet before. It’s most likely P’andor. Elektra: P’andor? John: He was a prisoner locked up in Incarcecon. And since the Incurseans took the prisoners as their soldiers. Reinrassic: Now you see why we need your help. DNAlien: Sire! The Incursean army is marching again. John: Then, let’s join the battle. End Scene John, Elektra and Reinrassic stand at the top of a canyon, watching the battle below. A force of DNAliens litters the canyon, with almost as many Incurseans facing off. Puddles litter the canyon area, spread out in several spots. Elektra: How many DNAliens do you have? Reinrassic: Bordering around 100,000. Elektra: 100,000 captive soldiers. Reinrassic: And growing. As Incurseans hit the ground, Xenocytes will come out of the puddles, which are really underground tunnels to hatcheries. When they rise, they’ll be DNAliens. John: This is why we came alone, Elektra. Because the Highbreed don’t need anymore regular soldiers. They need those who can change the course of the battle. John’s eyes glow green, as the view changes to the other side of the canyon. P’andor, Vulkanus and Aggregor were watching, as Aggregor looks up, across the canyon. Aggregor: He’s here. Vulkanus: Who? Aggregor: John Smith. He radiates so much power, as opposed to Intellectuary, who is dead inside. Vulkanus: I don’t know why we’re even listening to that guy. I say we just take off now! He won’t be able to get us! P’andor: Ha! What’s wrong, Vulkanus? Afraid of a little battle?! Vulkanus: Look at you, the little teacher’s pet. You’re only cocky because he said you were the key to taking this planet. Aggregor: Let’s get this over with. Vulkanus, the taydenite. Vulkanus grumbles, as he hands Aggregor a piece. Vulkanus: Don’t break it. Aggregor absorbs the taydenite, his hand being covered in it. He squeezes his fist, shattering the taydenite. Vulkanus: Hey! That was worth at least three Incursean ships! Aggregor morphs his taydenite hand into a blade, as he slashes through P’andor’s armor. P’andor breaks free, his true form irradiating the air, the temperature rising drastically. Aggregor then grabs him, absorbing his energy, P’andor screaming. From across the way, John watches as Aggregor turns into a radiation blob like P’andor. Elektra: Why are there two of them? John: The other is Aggregor. Vulkanus is with them too. Get your helmet on. You’ll need full body protection from the radiation. Elektra presses a button on the side of her suit, her helmet encompassing her head. John: Reinrassic, command from a distance. Elektra, take Vulkanus. His physique may give the DNAliens some trouble. Elektra: And you? John: (Smirks) I’ve got some aerial friends to entertain. John turns into Big Chill, flying into the air. Aggregor and P’andor fly and fire radiation blasts down on the battle field, DNAliens and Incurseans alike being affected, dropping like flies. They fire radiation blasts at each other as well, fueling themselves. Big Chill flies up, breathing his ice breath, freezing P’andor. P’andor drops, as his radiation melts the ice. P’andor shakes the ice off, enraged. P’andor: John! Big Chill: What’s wrong, P’andor? Afraid you can’t kill me a second time? Aggregor blasts Big Chill from behind, Big Chill dropping. Big Chill turns, and flies up, ramming Aggregor and forcing him skyward, away from the ground. He pushes past, as P’andor and Aggregor fire radiation blasts at him, the shots flying harmlessly into the sky. Aggregor: Surround him! Don’t let him move! Aggregor and P’andor fly up, on either side of Big Chill. They both fire radiation blasts, as Big Chill turns into Buzzshock, zipping out of the way. Buzzshock: Ahahahaha! Buzzshock shoots electricity at Aggregor and P’andor, P’andor slightly injured. Aggregor absorbs the electricity, his radiation body now sparking with electricity. Aggregor flies up, grabbing Buzzshock in his hand. Buzzshock struggles to squirm free, but Aggregor starts to absorb his energy. Aggregor: You’ve grown since I’ve last seen you. And now, your energy is mine. Buzzshock reaches up Aggregor’s arm, sucking in the latent electricity on his body. Buzzshock glows with green electricity. Buzzshock splits into two, the two of them shooting out of Aggregor’s hand. Buzzshock 1: Alright, now that we’ve done that part. Buzzshock 2: Time to wipe them out! Buzzshock 1 turns into Chromastone, as he fires an ultraviolet ray at Aggregor, him caught off guard and taking it in the face. Buzzshock 2 turns into NRG, who drops like a rock, falling to the canyon below. Elektra fires energy shots from her Proto-Tool, as she travels through the armies. A DNAlien flies over her head, as she slides underneath an Incursean, knocking him down. A Xenocyte leaps out of a puddle, the Incursean’s muffled screams catching Elektra’s attention. Elektra: What a disgrace that would be. To be forced onto the other side. Vulkanus punches DNAliens away, growling as he goes. Vulkanus: Bring it on! I’ll take anyone of you punks! Elektra: How about me?! Vulkanus looks at Elektra, who spins the Proto-Tool into blade mode. Vulkanus: John’s new partner. Too bad he doesn’t have any interests in cute girls like you. You’d be worth a pretty tayden at that auction house. Elektra’s expression is cross, as she charges Vulkanus. Vulkanus gets ready to fight, as NRG crashes into him from above, creating a crater for them in the ground. NRG climbs out, Elektra pouting. Elektra: Seriously?! That was my foe! NRG: Sorry about that. Could you possibly pull the handle for me? Elektra groans, as she walks over, pulling the handle. The containment suit opens, as NRG in his true form flies out. He is wearing a green containment suit shaped like suspenders. He grabs the old containment suit, and flies back up. Vulkanus stands up, groaning. Vulkanus: Ugh. That’s cheating. Elektra: No such thing as cheating in war. Bring it. I want to beat you fairly. P’andor fires radiation blasts at Chromastone, who absorbs it, firing ultraviolet rays back at him and Aggregor. P’andor absorbs the energy, as Aggregor fires a radiation and electric blast, Chromastone taking it. Chromastone flies and rams P’andor, knocking him towards the ground. P’andor: Ha! That all you got! NRG: Hey, chubby! Look down! P’andor looks down, confused. NRG catches P’andor by the leg, stuffing him into the radiation suit. He closes and locks it, allowing him to drop. P’andor: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Elektra parries a punch from Vulkanus, spin kicking him in the face. Vulkanus stumbles back, as P’andor crashes down into him, knocking him out. Elektra: Oh, come on! I want to taste some action in this war! NRG: Alright, who’s next? Aggregor grabs NRG from behind, absorbing NRG’s radiation. NRG’s body breaks away, as he explodes into green light. Aggregor’s body grows, as he becomes a giant of radiation, his feet touching down into the canyon. DNAliens and Incurseans are caught under his feet, their bodies disintegrated when he takes a step. Aggregor: (Manically) Now, to destroy everything! Chromastone lands, staring up at Aggregor. Chromastone: Not bad. But still not a threat. Chromastone turns into Clockwork, as the wench on his head spins. His shadow turns green, extending out, catching Aggregor’s foot. Aggregor tries to move, but is caught in the green time shadow, frozen in place. Clockwork fires a time ray from his chest, a tower bell ringing as he does. It hits Aggregor, as he screams, his body reverting to normal. Aggregor then drops, as if the effort had drained him. Clockwork: And that, is the end of your brief escape from prison. End Scene An Incursean flagship pulls into the airspace of Augstaka, along with the other ships. Onboard, Intellectuary is sitting in a chair, as a monitor appears on the windshield, revealing Sang-Froid. Sang-Froid: Hello, General. Intellectuary: Lieutenant Sang-Froid. How are your numbers looking? Sang-Froid: We’ve lost many numbers to the Highbreed army. I hate to say it, but I just got word that Aggregor and his small band have lost. This campaign will only result in more pointless loss. Intellectuary: Very well. I’ll wrap things up here. I’m sending you coordinates for your next target. You’ll meet up with Commander Jorgen’s forces, but I want you in command on the ground assault. I’ll be there afterwards to keep command of the air. Sang-Froid: This must be an important planet to warrant the three of us. Intellectuary: Oh, but it is. It hits very close to home for the Plumbers. At least for one of them. One of the Incursean ships leaves, jumping into hyperspace. The other ships leave in another direction, as retreating Incurseans join the Intellectuary’s flagship. Intellectuary stands up, Psyphon watching in worry. Intellectuary: Aim us at the planet. Prepare the Conquest Ray. Psyphon: (Nervous) But General! We don’t have enough fuel to destroy the planet! Plus, our forces are still down as captives. Intellectuary: That's an order. I’ll not say it again. Intellectuary walks away, Psyphon shaken. He recovers, as he regains confidence. Psyphon: You heard him! Prepare the Conquest Ray! Vulkanus, P’andor and Aggregor are in binds, unable to get free. Reinrassic speaks with John and Elektra. Reinrassic: These three will serve as powerful prisoners. As will the rest of their soldiers. John: I wish you would reconsider. The enemy general is merciless. I don’t think he’ll negotiate a deal for these guys. Let me take them to Incarcecon. Reinrassic: I thank you for your help, John John Smith. But don’t give me a lecture on how to fight a war. John: We could use an ally like you guys. Reinrassic: And as you guys assisted us driving off the enemy on our front door, we’ll assist you in your efforts. We shall be in touch. John: Thanks. John and Elektra get in the Proto-TRUK, as they fly off. They see the remaining Incursean ship, Elektra confused. Elektra: Why’s it still here? John: Probably a rescue ship for the forces that fled. Huh? The front of the ship opens, revealing a long cannon inside the ship. John’s eyes glow green, as his vision focuses, him seeing Atomix in the barrel of the cannon. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! (He swings his arms in circles, energy trails forming.) Nuclear Annihilation! The barrel is filled with a green nuclear ray, as it fires from the Conquest Ray, slamming into Augstaka. From the impact point of the capital, a radiation wave envelops the entire planet, burying it in radioactive material. John and Elektra gasp, stunned by the attack. Elektra: That! John: It’s him. The Intellectuary. Elektra: Who? John: Their lead general. He broke into Incarcecon. And, has my powers. Elektra: What?! The Incursean flagship turns around, the Conquest Ray closing. The ship jumps into light speed, disappearing. John: You have a lock on its signal? Elektra: Yeah. John: Plot our course to follow. (John gets on the radio.) Tack, you’re needed at Augstaka. The entire planet has been irradiated, and is most likely deadly. Proceed with caution, and check for survivors. The Proto-TRUK jumps into light speed, giving chase to the Incursean flagship. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Tack * Eddy * Ahsoka * Reinrassic III * Highbreed * DNAliens Villains * Incursean Army ** Incurseans ** P'andor ** Aggregor ** Vulkanus ** Sang-Froid ** Intellectuary ** Psyphon Aliens By John * Big Chill * Buzzshock * Chromastone (by clone 1) * NRG (by clone 2) (normal and true form) * Clockwork By Intellectuary * Atomix Trivia * This episode is a play on a previous episode name, Highbreed Rising. * It's revealed that the Highbreed are part of the Republic, and are allies with the Plumbers. * Elektra learns why she was left behind before, but is still angry about not getting to fight. * This is increased by the gag of the episode, where a falling character defeats her foe. * This episode is the first to feature NRG's true form in Omniverse, as well as feature the handle on his head, to be able to access it easier. * John gets a glimpse of the Intellectuary, following him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc